Kevin Leggett
Leggett was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He joined the U.S. Army's 101st Airborne Division as a radio operator and was assigned to Fox Company's 3rd Squad. Leggett furthered his usefulness in Normandy by his ability to speak French. Road to Hill 30 After paratrooping into France, Leggett mostly remained alongside Plt. Sgt. "Mac" Hassay, relaying radio messages to headquarters. During a mission to capture a farm house, Hassay placed Leggett in command of Privates Allen and Garnett and sent them around the flank of the barn. Leggett and Allen, not on good terms with each other, began arguing. Garnett's warning of Germans talking nearby went practically heard, as Leggett kicked Allen in the stomach as revenge for the bullying. This led to the Germans discovering their position and Garnett being shot through the head. Allen picked up a knife and stabbed the shooter in the neck with it, suffering several shot gun wounds on his way back to get his M1 Gerand rifle. He then killed the other two Germans with it, before dying of his wounds, apologising to Kevin. Baker warned Leggett to never tell the Squad about the incident, as one of them may kill him in revenge. Telling the others he "didn't see anything", Leggett became hated among other members of the platoon who, taking Baker's words literally, deduced that he hid in a bush as it happened, to cowardly to save them. The only one to defend him was Cpl.Sam Corrion. After clearing Carentan, Leggett met another soldier during the arrival of the 101st in the city, telling him the story. This man would become a member of Third Squad in September, and would lead Baker into telling everyone the truth. On June 13th, the squad was tasked to help the 506th PIR hold and defend the position outside of Carentan known as Hill 30 to prevent a German counter-attack from taking the town. During the battle, the Radio was damaged, stopping any incoming messages from being heard. His call for Tank support had been heard, though Leggett would not survive long enough to know. In a moment of madness, Leggett drew a M1911 (known by the Plattoon as the "Death Pistol") and stood and fired at a German tank. The tank fired at Leggett, killing him instantly. Earned in Blood Legget is seen several times in Earned in Blood. Mostly on the first missions. Hell's Highway Legget is seen in Hell's Highway rather a lot. Often, shouting his words he did when he died, flailing his arms, laying dead in one of the levels, his face quickly flashing in Baker's vision or he's seen talking to Baker, but it's Baker's imagination. He is also seen in a few movie clips - The scene where Allen and Garnett die, and also seen talking to Mike Dawson. Miscellaneous *Leggett is referred to as Pvt. "Kevin Leggett" in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, but in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood he is called "Benjamin Leggett". *Leggett is mentioned in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood when Hartsock gives him the credit for the tanks showing up and Hill 30. This is notable since Hartstock hated Legget when Allen and Garnett were killed in a flanking maneuver under Leggett's command. *When Leggett was a kid, his dad read him a poem. "I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times... It amazes me that something so beautiful could be a part of something so ugly." Sources Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters